The LEGO Venture Movie
LEGO Venture: The Movie '''is an upcoming movie combining LEGO products with Venture. Synopsis After being accused of incest crimes he did not commit, a lonely scientist known as Albert Mod exacts his revenge on those who unfairly condemned him. The act sparks something inside of him which he cannot stop and now, having unleashed a supernatural beast, his inner demons have truly surfaced. The behemoth went haywire and ate him, and has since become an unstoppable homicidal juggernaut, fueled only by evil. And worse, when two tabloid critics attempt to hunt it down, they find themselves kidnapped and trapped in a warehouse, hunted by Rot Rain and his conniving children, a dragon and Cerberus, who already have a deceptive plan up their sleeve. It is a gory, terrifying fight for their lives with no telling who will emerge alive. Until Robert Jacob, as a miniature LEGO toy, rescues them and comes up with a plan to stop the risen threat of the Rot Rain. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity * Robert Jacob talks about how sex works as a mini figure. * Some kissing and even further. * A boy touches his crotch in the bathroom, but he is a LEGO so no genitalia. Violence & Gore * Super intense violence and paint gore throughout, including decapitations, evisceration, and bisections via a butcher knife. Please note that the violence is intended to be comical a little. * Rot Rain destroys an entire home and kills the inhabitants: he blows one's head off, blows a figure's face in half vertically, explodes two, slashes one's back, stomps one's face, chops at a figure's abdomen which causes their LEGO guts to gush out, chops a mini figure from his crotch up (we see white paint splatter) and snaps one's neck part. * A Cannibal has their feet cut off. * A Zombie takes a life sized circular saw to the bladder, and then has his head sliced horizontally. * Albert Mod has his head chopped at by a butcher knife, and then has his feet and arms cut off. He is then sliced in half horizontally. * Robert impales a peasant's face with a twig. * The Zombies have half of their heads broken off, skinned, melted, or covered in red gum or paste. * We see a dragon and hell hound slaughter a group of innocents: One has his legs cut off and is eviscerated, one has the eyeball bitten out, one is chopped in half horizontally, one's face is smashed with a human sized sled, one is chopped at,... the murderers hack the bodies to pieces (we see the dismembered parts). * A guy with half of his head burned has his throat slit by a saw. * A Holocaust has half of their face chopped off with a branch. * A gal is bludgeoned by a vehicle. * Rot Rain is shot to death. A moment later the corpse falls to the ground. No blood or gore is involved. * At the end of the film we see a vehicle covered in green paint/blood. Profanity * Graphic language throughout. * Sh*t and d**k are used several times throughout the film including several more swears and terms that some could be insulted by. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Robert Jacob drinks in his house. * A diner worker smokes. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Scary/graphic scenes throughout, including an aggressive storm cloud, a moonlit warehouse, and scenes of violence and colorful blood. The film is recommended for older LEGO fans due to the violence. The first 20 minutes of the film are super intense and disturbing for sensitive children. Rated PG-13 for intense toy violence throughout, including fearsome imagery. Cast * Ryan Corr as Robert Jacob, a miner, construction worker, and mage who participates at W-Con. ** Ryan Corr's lines are also Autotuned and reversed for Rot Rain. * Kiernan Shipka as Robyn Jacob, Robert's wife, a roadworker, mountain climber, and tracker. * Ben Affleck as Albert Modnik, a scientist seeking revenge after being accused of incest. * Jason Dolley as Diabolus, a half scarred, half infidel, all human owner of Diabolgol Search Engine. * Jared Drake Bell as Brian Crossio, columnist at Venturian Times news building. * Rita Ora as Emile Hippogryph, commentator at Venturian Times news skyscraper. * Quevenzhané Wallis as Alexis Vance, child poacher and leader of the Venturian Hunting Klan. * Jason Mitchell as Gilliam, a gangster undercover at W-Con. Turned into a dragon by Rot Rain. * Levi Miller as Milo the ***hole Chef, a cook at W-Con Eatery. As the name implies, he is an ***hole chef. * Max Ehrich as Adriel, a polymer scientist at W-Con. Turned into Orthos by Rot Rain. LEGO Structures Used * Modular Modern Home: The house Rot Rain melts. Damage dealt: utter incineration. * Turbo Track Racer: The race car used to bludgeon the consumer. Damage dealt: none. * Green Cruiser: The convertible sports car covered in green blood. Damage dealt: paint stains. * NINJAGO City: Fish market is used for Milo's Diner at W-Con Eatery. Damage dealt: ax mark on floor. * The Fortrex: Used as a Hell Fort. Damage dealt: nothing permanent, walls are exploded but rebuilt. Ratings * Austria: 14+ * Germany: 12 (cut) * Sweden: 7 * USA: PG-13 Common Sense Media TBA Tropes * BFS: Rot Rain uses a beef butcher's knife twice the size of his faces. * Big Bad: Rot Rain, the murderous Eldritich Abomination. * Precision F Strike: ** When Rot Rain is first created, especially jarring since this is a LEGO film. *** Robert Jacob: Ah shit. ** When Robert Jacob finds a Road Apple in the "Void Portal" (a toilet.) *** Robert Jacob: That is shit. Literal shit. ** Also, when Rasputin is not accepting Robert's trade. *** Robert Jacob: Come on, Squid Ward, stop being such a (pulls out this tile) dick. * Woobie, Destroyer of Worlds: Albert Modnik was falsely accused of incest, shot multiple times by Robert Jacob, and decides to kill everyone with the Rot Rain.